hey jean
by kindovvf
Summary: Pemandangan Levi-senpai (hoek cuih) yang mencium Elena itu lebih soaakit rasanya. Jean rapopo. / Fem!Eren, non-baku.


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.  
**Warning**: fem!eren=elena. sengaja non-baku. possibly ooc. pelampiasan stres. garing. sok asik. just for fun.

* * *

**#1**

Ini adalah kisah klise, di mana seorang gadis terpeleset dan ada laki-laki menangkap dari jatuh. Kemudian berpandang-pandangan tak berkedip.

"Dih Jean alay lo sok lagak FTV."

"Anjir gue tolongin malah ngehina."

* * *

**#2**

Satu kali beradu peran di latihan _teater_, Elena melemparinya dengan properti pedang plastik dan dus-dus dibentuk menyerupai peti-peti kayu sambil berteriak penuh napsu.

Jean menyumpahi perannya jadi maling.

* * *

**#3**

Jean menelan roti ransum makan siang bulat-bulat. Nggak dikunyah, nggak ada rasanya. Masa bodo mau seret mau keselek, pemandangan Levi-senpai (hoek cuih) yang mencium Elena itu lebih soaakit rasanya.

* * *

**#4**

"Kenapa kemarin mau dicium Levi-senpai."

"Emang kenapa."

"Kepo doang."

Elena menggulingkan mata ke kiri. Menggumam setengah berpikir. "Mm, nggak papa."

"Jawaban apa itu nyet."

"Apa sih masalah?"

"Gue bilang cuma kepo." Lo gak tau qoqoro gue remuk-redam.

"Oooh, lo cemburu ya—"

"Dih pede ya lo enak aja—"

"—sama Levi-senpai?"

"Anjrit lo pikir gue homo."

* * *

**#5**

"Jadi, kenapa."

"Duh apa to Jean?"

"Kenapa lo mau dicium sama Levi-senpai!" Jean mulai habis sabar. Elena mengesah kesal.

"Levi-senpai ngelakuin tiba-tiba, ya mana gue tau!"

"Tapi lo kelihatan seneng."

Elena diam saja.

"Hoi."

"Yya ...," Elena menggaruk pipi. Jean mengendus hal tak mengenakkan akan terjadi. "... Enak juga, sih."

Aspal. Jean nelen aspal. Mungkin enak dilalapi selada ditambah Sayori Saus Tiram atau Mayoomi Yaoomi.

* * *

**#6**

"Woi cebol lu brenti ngedeketin Elena bisa gak, mau gue kepret hah!"

Tentu cuma dalam hati. Jean masih sayang nyawa. (Masih sayang Elena haha peace.)

* * *

**#7**

"Badan lo panas, Len."

"Hooh."

"Ke UKS, gih."

"Anterin."

"Yo."

* * *

**#8**

"HAHAHAHA madafaka apa Jean lo jadi Cinderella hahahahahaha parah gue aja jadi kepala istana—"

Jean nangis darah. Mengumpati Hanji yang (sengaja) lupa memisahkan peran lelaki dan perempuan dalam kotak lotre pentas drama bulan depan.

* * *

**#9**

Elena tidur di samping Jean, yang telah lelap duluan dengan kepala terbenam di lipatan tangan sebagai bantal di meja, di laboratorium IPA, istirahat kedua siang itu.

* * *

**#10**

"Len, lo bisa bahasa Inggris 'kan, ajarin dong."

"Gue tahu lo emang payah."

"Gue minta tolong baik-baik elah."

"Ya udah mana."

Jean Kirschtein, 17 tahun, modus.

* * *

**#11**

Di perjalanan mereka mengarungi festival kembang api malam itu, Elena tidak menolak ketika Jean menggandeng tangannya.

* * *

**#12 **(lanjutan #9)

"... ean."

"Jean."

"Woi, Jean."

"JEAN!"

"—HAH APA KENAPA?!"

"Bangun, udah bel tuh."

Jean memandang punggung Elena yang menjauh lalu hilang di balik pintu lab.

Ternyata dia dan Elena yang berdiri di satu pelaminan itu cuma mimpi :'(

* * *

**#13**

"Len, menurut lo, titan beneran ada gak?"

Elena mengerutkan kening. Roti kacang ijo di tangan terabaikan sejenak. "Ada lah. Di buku sejarah juga dijelasin. Mereka hidup beribu-ribu tahun lalu."

"Makhluk kayak gitu ada beneran ya."

"Iyalaaah," di titik ini Jean gagal paham kenapa Elena terlihat begitu yakin. "Emang kenapa?"

Jean mengangkat bahu. "Gue cuma kadang ngerasa déjà vu."

Elena diam sesaat. "Gue juga."

* * *

**#14**

"Mungkin gue sama lo pernah bertemu di masa lalu."

Elena mengubur niat mencela Jean yang sok puitis. Tampangnya serius gitu.

"Mungkin. Siapa tahu."

* * *

**#15**

"Heh, mana."

"Apaan? Pagi-pagi mau malakin orang?"

"Bukan elah!"

"Terus?"

"Coklat _valentine_ buat gue."

"Pede amat please."

* * *

**#16**

"Jean sumpah gue gak ngerti kenapa lo dapet peran begituan mulu tiap undian teater. Dulu maling. Terus Cinderella. Sekarang babi. Gue respek."

"... Demit."

* * *

**#17**

Elena berteriak dan Jean ngotot. Elena menendang dan Jean membogem. Ribut berebut satu-satunya roti isi tersisa di kantin.

"LO KENAL ISTILAH LADIES FIRST?"

"EMANGNYA LO CEWEK?"

* * *

**#18**

Elena, 17 tahun. Cewek terjantan yang pernah Jean kenal.

Jean, 17 tahun. Cowok terbebal yang pernah Elena kenal.

* * *

**#19**

"Jean."

"Hm."

"Met ultah."

"Thanks."

"Sok nginggris lo."

"Njirr."

* * *

**#20**

"Jeannie ayo ambil undian~"

"Udah dipisah peran cowok-cewek?"

* * *

terinspirasi dari **bhay** by **saerusa**. ternyata asik kadang-kadang ngebikin fik yang 'bebas' gini.


End file.
